my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Staff
Staff are individuals you can hire to service your cafe in one of two methods, as baristas or servers. Each one has their own abilities regarding who they can serve and how they serve your customers. All cafes begin with the first employee of Ann, a barista that is a permanent staff member. However, as you progress you can hire three additional employees in any combination of baristas and servers you would like. Below you can find more information about each type of employee, what special abilities they can have, gaining experience, earning coins, and how they can help complete telephone orders or special orders by visitors like Diego and Nicole! Staff Classifications As mentioned above, staff is made up of a combination of Ann, a barista, and three additional candidates you hire of baristas or servers. Below, we'll dive into each of them to learn more about what they offer and how they serve your cafe. Baristas Baristas are staff members that will directly produce drinks and food items, but only serve those customers seated at bar counters in your cafe. Additionally, they will produce drinks and food items for your servers, but will set them at your service table, a required item for servers. Baristas are unable to serve anything directly to customers seated at any type of tables or couches. Servers Servers are different from baristas because they will only serve customers seated at tables or couches, and will place orders at the service tables for items that include combinations of ingredients, simple dishes that are only single items, they can retrieve themselves to serve. As mentioned, servers require the service table. An exception to service table is for telephone orders or special large orders in which a server is directly assigned, they will produce the necessary items for the order, even combination recipes. Telephone Orders and Special Event Orders Telephone orders become available at level 6 when you are able to purchase the phone. Three orders will be provided and in return for completing each one, you receive a combination of coins and a spice. When you check the phone for orders, a countdown begins so that the orders will refresh after 12 hours whether you complete any or not. You have the additional options to refresh the orders when you would like starting at a cost of 10 diamonds, and the cost for each additional refresh within that 12 hour period will increase. (ex. Your 12 hour countdown begins, you complete all three orders, spend 10 diamonds to refresh now, your countdown does not start over, and if you want to refresh again, the cost goes up to 50 diamonds to refresh before that 12 hours is up.) When you accept a telephone order, you will be given the option of assigning any of your staff to them, you can assign as many as you would like based only on how many staff you have at the time. But remember, you still have regular customers that will need tended to as well, so consider that when assigning. If you should change your mind, you are able to go back to the phone and remove employees from being assigned, or switch employees that are assigned. Special event orders are ones brought to you by a specific customer stopping at your cafe for help. At this time, Diego and Nicole are the two who will stop by occasionally, for a period of time seeking help to fulfill orders. Along with the normal offer of coins and spice(s), they also offer additional perks as you fill more orders for them during the duration they are at your cafe. Depending on the current story, they can provide various levels of gifts: pink, blue, and gold along the way as well as special items not available for purchase in the store and diamonds. These special events typically arrive with the goal of 30 orders in a span of 15 days that counts down from the time they arrive at your cafe. Once you complete an order, a countdown begins for 2 hours in which a new order will arrive. Similar to telephone orders, you can pay diamonds to speed up the arrival of new orders, however unlike telephone orders, you can not refresh orders to have them replaced. Once you have an order and accept it, you are required to complete it before you can move on. These orders tend to be larger, but with larger orders comes larger payback in terms of coins and spice(s). If you complete the 30 orders before the 15 days has come to an end, you are able to complete extra orders at the same rate of two hours or by paying diamonds, but no extra gifts will be provided - only the original coins and spice(s) that were offered. Gaining Experience and Earning Coins As the staff members you have hired serve your customers, they will gain experience that can be applied to special skills they may have (more about special skills below!) as well as earn coins to help fund future cafe renovations and to purchase the necessary equipment as your cafe grows. Staff members will gain experience only from the items they serve directly to customers themselves. For baristas, this means only the bar counter customers and for servers, this means only for the customers sitting at tables and/or couches. Neither receive experience from serving telephone orders or special event orders. Something notable about experience, experience is based on the gold the staff member earns at a rate of 1 xp per 10 gold. When a customer serves an item to a customer, the customer will pay them the cost of the item plus a tip based on your decor. The money will show up in the form of a coin above the employee's head and collecting this money will go towards your overall amount as well as apply to one of the achievements. Hiring Staff Members After your cafe levels up to level 4, hiring staff members becomes available. In addition to Ann who you begin the game with, you are able to hire an additional employee at level 4, the next at level 8 (or by unlocking early for 75 diamonds), and the final employee at level 10 (or by unlocking early for 499 diamonds). Initially, you will have three candidates available, but later on, a fourth will become available. These candidates will refresh once a day (every 24 hours). The cost of employees is based on what special skills or bonuses the staff member gives you. See more about special skills and daily bonuses below. Special Skills and Daily Bonuses To be completed... Currently Available Candidates Category:Characters